sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Vaelan Cindercloak
Vaelan Cindercloak Vaelan is an enchanting specialist mage who diverted from his path of being the perfect son to going his own way, a path littered in philosophy, learning to play musical instruments, pranks on his teachers in Dalaran, becoming a courtesan, helping orchestrate a power play in a noble house for his best friend, and copious amounts of alchohol... He has an eventful life full of excitement and bad decisions, but equal amounts of acts of compassion for those in need. Appearance Bright orange hair, a charming smile, and an elegant yet promiscuous and gender-bending style of fashion combine into one to make the man before you. He is average height for a blood elf and slim, though you can see that he takes time to keep himself healthy rather than being skin and bones. His hand seems to be a prosthetic that has built both for the function of a normal hand but also acts as some sort of magical focus. It has talon like fingers and an orange gem on the back of the hand that glows when he casts spells. Occassionally seen wearing a dark cloak that gives off magical embers from the bottom as if it was burning away, yet never does. History Pre-Fall Era Born the son of Lord Vallus Cindercloak, a famous enchanter that combined magic with engineering to create arcane golems (some of which populate the streets of Silvermoon itself!). Vallus was also known for his weapon and armor enchantments that gave the users quite creative and useful tricks to pull from their sleeves. Vaelan was expected to do this and much more. Vaelan excelled in schooling and found himself outpacing his tutors. Soon he would be enrolled into Dalaran Academy, where he became frustrated at the snail pace and rigid structure. He had become somewhat of a rebel deciding he would pursue his own interests instead of paying attention to the school there. With a couple of local bad influences he found himself a bit of a party animal, finally relaxing from the controlling nature of his family. This ultimately lead to his removal from the academy and return home with a new intimate partner. The human man was rejected quickly, Vaelan's father expressing his disgust of a mixed marriage and pointing out the lack of an heir being possible. Years passed and Vaelan's relationship with his family would grow more and more strained. When the Undead Scourge had started to overwhelm the human kingdoms a familiar face showed themselves in Vaelan's hometown, seeking refuge. In time the scourge marched forth into Quel'thalas and before the attack the man revealed himself to be a necromancer and urged Vaelan to join him. Refusing, he retreated in horror and betrayal and as he fled a ghoul attacked, resulting in Vaelan returning hobbling into the court of Sunhaven during a vote with a missing hand. Vaelan's entrance had insured drastic measures be made, a magical barrier would be erected to seal off a district of the city that the Scourge was attacking. The barrier would lock in both Scourge and elf alike and no one knows if the dead still walk the Lost District to this day. Vaelan lost faith in himself as a leader, as a lord-to-be on that day and once he had recovered he left Sunhaven behind him, discarding his signet ring and cutting off most contact with his family. Over the years he found himself drifting as a socialite for the most part, his technical title still holding sway and being manipulated as needed while also distancing himself whenever there was any sort of responsibility involved. This period of self discovery and experimentation continued until the invasion of the Burning Legion. Legion As the Burning Legion invaded the world Vaelan looked back at his neglect and irresponsibility with shame, he had never really left Quel'thalas much and was entirely uninvolved with the Horde save for being a Silvermoon-loyal Blood Elf. With guilt of failure in the past and compassion for those suffering this once again world-ending threat he signed up for The Sunguard and has since made himself useful within the Suncaster regiment, especially in magical studies and application of his diplomatic and enchanting abilities. He continues his profession of courtesan on the side when he is not too busy with his duties to House Truefeather. During the Legionfall Campaign Vaelan found notoriety within the Suncasters in particular with his binding of a fel titan to the service of Oakvale. With fellow Suncasters falling left and right and only one more shackle to activate he channeled fel magic for the first time since the fall, the sheer terror and pressure of the event leaving a scar that makes him hesitate to touch the magic he wasn't terribly fond of before anyway. In the time away from the Sunguard's campaigns he found himself attending the courts of the Isle of Burning Suns, home to a struggling half elf noble by the name of Catriah Pheonixhearth. Hired to teach Catriah the ways of the court and how to navigate through them he grew very fond of her and the two have since been in a deeply close companionship, the two relying on each other in the hardest of times. Battle for Azeroth As war raged between the Horde and Alliance Vaelan found himself torn - he had supported the Reformers in their quest for reunification, peace, and separation from the Horde. Only when the Alliance removed the spring-time enchantments on Quel'thalas and plunged its people into the threat of starvation did he ultimately decide peace wasn't an option until they repelled the invaders from their lands. Taking up his lute and sympathetic voice to spread the word of the people he became a travelling bard to inspire the folks of Quel'thalas both combatant and not to weather the storm.